Several methods are available for storing sufficient amounts of fuel for introduction into a fuel cell or a related device. One method requires high pressure vessels at pressures up to 70 MPa. Another method places a gas absorbing material, such as TiCrMn-alloy, within a storage vessel to increase capacity. Another method uses a cryogenic liquid to store liquid fuel at cryogenic temperatures. Another storage option stows increased amounts of fuel within a storage vessel by utilizing high-surface materials such as activated carbons, zeoliths, metal-organic frameworks, or polymers of intrinsic microporosity.